knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Preface (Script)
From KvD: Heroes. Before battle Elmeri: Oooh! You're here? Then the ritual actually worked? Ahem... Oh Great Hero from another world! Thou hast come so far to fulfill your role in our legend! For our kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou... And thou... Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type. What's that? You want to know where you are? And how you got here? Fair enough. You're in-- Axe Fighter: FOUND YOU! Elmeri: Drat! How did one of those Valians get here already? Stand back! I'll take care of him somehow! In battle (Turn 1 player phase) Elmeri: Now, let's move! (Turn 2 player phase) Elmeri: Now, attack! After battle Elmeri: Whew! We took care of him! My name's Elmeri. I'm the commander of the Order of Heroes. We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them -- the fiends. This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from. Have you heard of the World of Awakening? How about the World of Birthright? Or the World of Conquest? There are so many more! The Valian Empire invades those worlds and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom! That soldier was from the Valian Empire, which will soon invade our neighboring kingdom Asvalon. I was desperate for help. I performed a summoning ceremony. And you just appeared out of nowhere. Lucky us! But there's no time to rest. We have to act fast if we're going to save our kingdom! Part 2: The Legend Before battle Elmeri: First things first. I summoned you here with the divine Excieo. That's the name of this relic I've brought. It fires something out of it, according to legend, but Excieo doesn't look like any bow I've ever seen. The legend also calls it "the true key", which, if raised high, will summon the Great Hero who can fire it. That's what I did. And now you're here. So it's all yours now. Hopefully you can figure out how to-- Axe Fighter: THERE SHE IS! GET HER! Elmeri: Drat. More of those Valian soldiers. I can't defeat them all by myself, and you're not equipped to help me. You run while I hold them off. Take Excieo and get out of here, Summoner! (a light flashes) Elmeri: What's that?! That bright light, coming from... (Gendembi appears) Gendembi: I am Gendembi, the finest archer of the Athecea, fairest of realms. Delighted to be of service. Elmeri: How'd you do that? You summoned a Hero, Summoner! You just picked up Excieo, and you're already able to use it! But there's no time to chat now. Gendembi and I need to get to fighting. In battle (Turn 1 player phase) Elmeri: When using a bow, you must keep space between you and your foe. (Elmeri's special skill available) Elmeri: My special skill, Night Sky, is ready to use! It activates after I take a certain number of actions in a fight. After my special skill is ready, I use it when I next fight someone. So, now... attack! After battle Elmeri: We won! And it's all thanks to you, Summoner. Why, none of us in the Order of Heroes can actually summon these Heroes. Ha! I never doubted for a second that you were the Great Hero. You're the one who will save our kingdom. Our order is small, Summoner, but welcome to our ranks. Please, help us find more Heroes to assist us. Now that you're here, I just know that we'll win our fight against the empire, Summoner. >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts